


A Not-So-Typical Bank Robbery

by Huntininthe67



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crime, M/M, but also fluffy, idk - Freeform, stupid criminals, this is supposed to be kind of funny?, traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntininthe67/pseuds/Huntininthe67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just wants to get in and out of the bank and get home to his brother. Unfortunately, this plan falls apart when he gets more than he bargained for *wink wink* when a man in a stereotypical bank robber get-up runs in. This is, however, far from a typical bank robbery.<br/>~Inspired by a tumblr prompt about meeting someone during a bank robbery~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Typical Bank Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic on AO3. I've posted on another site before but you know. I hope you like it! Let me know what I should write next!

"Everybody freeze! This is a hold-up!"

Shit, thought Gerard. The one day I actually venture out to cash my paycheck and the bank gets robbed. Just my luck.

"Oh shit," said a voice quietly from behind Gerard. He turned to see a man near the door in the stereotypical ski mask and sweats, holding a handgun in the air.

"Everybody put your hands up!" called the man loudly. Gerard did as he was told. The short guy behind him in line raised his hands shakily. The woman now standing behind him was praying. The teen girl with her mom in the office to his right was crying. Everyone raised their hands. "Now, make this easy on yourself and empty your pockets." The man pulled a canvas bag from his coat. Gerard half expected to see a green dollar sign printed on the bag, but sadly it was plain. Boy, that would've been amusing. The second the man turned around to go into the office, Gerard slipped his cell into the inside pocket of his jacket, someplace no one besides him would realize was there. He brought his hand back up and waited for his turn to give up his property.

The man made his way around the bank, collecting phones, keys, gum, pocket knives, cards, and varying amounts of money from people. Finally, he got to Gerard. Motioning for him to put his stuff in the bag, Gerard reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out his wallet, car keys, and a pack of cigarettes, placing them into the bag.

“No phone?” the criminal asked, suspicious.

“I left it in the car,” Gerard said, maybe too quickly. “It’s charging,” he added, for a better alibi. The man glared at him, but Gerard’s gaze never faltered. Eventually, the man turned to the woman who had been working with the teller, and Gerard breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the man who was behind him, who was now on his left, and his eyes went wide. The man’s face was white as a sheet, and his eyes were bugging out. It seemed like he couldn’t stand still. When Gerard got a good look at his face, he realized the guy was pretty cute. This was going to be an interesting hold-up.

“Okay, sit against the wall and don’t say a word!” the man yelled.

"Oh god," said the guy beside Gerard. "This is actually happening."

Gerard scoped out the bank interior, and decided the best place to sit would be on the side of the island in the middle of the bank that faced the door. That way, he could wave someone down for help or have a better chance of using his phone without being caught. Deciding the cute guy needed some company, Gerard motioned for him to follow. After a few seconds of adorably confused nervousness, the guy followed.

It's not that Gerard wasn't scared. Fucking shit was he scared. But the idea of his little brother Mikey waiting at home for him made him certain that he was going to come out of this alright. The two sat themselves down with their backs against the island. It seemed everyone else had the same idea, as the other scared patrons had sat against the glass walls of the bank’s offices.

Immediately, the criminal began conversing with the teller, trying to get any money he could out of her. Their awkward conversation helped to calm Gerard's stomach just a bit. This guy was a really bad criminal. If he had any knowledge of guns or fighting, he would’ve already had this guy taken down. He almost laughed at the idea of tackling this guy, but he had a gun and Gerard wasn’t about to risk his life. Not today.

Shorty wasn't doing so well. Gerard could see the beginnings of a panic attack from a mile away. Mikey got them so often that dealing with them was almost normal to Gerard. Sweaty palms, weak knees, arms are heavy, mom's spaghetti. That line always made Mikey laugh when Gerard cared for him during a panic attack. Sadly, he couldn't say it to this guy, but he felt he had to comfort him in some way. He pulled open his jacket, nudging the guy’s arm to get his attention. When he looked over, Gerard slipped the top of the phone out of his pocket, and the guys eyes went wide, a small gasp coming from his mouth. The look he gave Gerard made him feel like he just stole the fucking hope diamond or some shit. With a smirk, he put the phone back away. 

The girl from the office was staring at him now. She flashed her fingers at him: 9-1-1. He nodded in return, but mouthed “not yet.” She looked away, leaning against her mom’s arm. The church lady was still praying. If there was a god, does she really think that the one time Gerard found an attractive guy that they would be in a situation like this? Hell nah. When he was sure the man was distracted, Gerard quickly pulled out his phone and texted their location and details to the local 911 dispatcher. After receiving a confirmation, he gave the guy beside him and the girl across from him a thumbs up. Now to sit back and wait.

Just when things were looking up, three more guys ran into the bank, these ones much more formidable than the first. Their large guns and even larger frames made Gerard shudder. He didn’t have time to think before he was being dragged up by his collar, the barrel of a gun pressing into his head. A string of whispered curses fell from his mouth as the cold metal found itself behind his ear.

“Who was it? Who fucking called the cops?” yelled the man gripping his upper arm, spitting on his neck in the process. How the fuck did they know? All eyes in the bank were on Gerard and the weapon that could possibly end his life any moment. “Anyone wanna fess up before the fag gets it?” When no one spoke, the click of a bullet being loaded rang through his skull. This was it. He hoped Mikey would be okay. Then the idiot tripped the alarm on the safe.

In the confusion of the lights shutting off and a loud siren wail, Gerard leaped from the guy’s arm, diving to the side just as a bullet fired, lodging itself in the island where the short guy had previously been sitting. Instead, Gerard saw as he stood up, one of the large guys had dropped his guard and the short guy lunged for his gun and now held the massive weapon in his hands. The three thugs ran for the exit once their idiot friend finally made his way out of the safe. They tried to pry open the door, but it was locked down by the security system. Luckily, they realized the glass was bulletproof and didn’t send a shot ricocheting through someone’s head. Gerard went to the short man and lowered the barrel of the gun slowly.

“Hold onto this,” Gerard said quickly. He then went to gather up the other people in the bank, and they all huddled into an office while the “thugs” interrogated one of the employees on how to unlock the doors. Much to Gerard’s relief, police sirens wailed in the distance. They were safe.

Outside, people had come from other buildings and were standing around the outside trying to figure out what to do. Some called were on the phone, presumably with 911, while others stared in with awe. Police cars whizzed by on the street leading up to the bank, barely making the turn into the parking lot. The man with the cloth bag chucked it across the room, and the contents cracked loudly on the floor. The cars screeched to a stop and five officers jumped out, bearing guns. These guys were totally fucked. The employee previously questioned by the criminals now walked into a back room and shut off the security system.

“Lower your weapons, remove your mask, and put your hands behind your head!” an officer yelled from outside. The short guy and first criminal put down their guns immediately and the latter removed his mask, but the other two held on. “I said, lower your weapons now!” They finally complied, and the officer turned to the employee, saying, “Bring the guns outside, please.” She did as she was told. The officers followed her in, grabbing the criminals one by one. they were led to the wall and patted down. Next, an ambulance pulled up outside. Gerard couldn’t wait to go home.

~~~~~

Once the criminals were taken away and everyone was given back their property, questioned, and evaluated by the EMTs, they were cleared to go home. The short man stepped away and, thinking he’d lost his chance with the guy, Gerard did the same. But a second later, a voice called out, “Excuse me?” Gerard turned to see the man walking towards him.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Gerard asked in response.

“Well, I was dropped off here and, seeing as my phone was ruined by those douchebags, I have no way of getting home. Can I use your phone?”

“Sure thing,” said Gerard, handing the man his pristine phone. He dialed the number quickly and put the phone to his ear. He waited quite some time before rolling his eyes and speaking.

“Hey, Pete, its Patrick.” Patrick, huh? It fits him. “So you’re never gonna believe what just happened to me. I’m currently calling you from a stranger’s phone, but that stranger also saved my life so… there’s that. He almost got shot. Uh, the bank kinda got held up, but the guys didn’t get any money so… Anyway, I guess I’ll see you soon.” He hung up, handing the phone back to Gerard. “Voicemail. Pete’s probably still running errands. It feels like we were there forever, but it was only an hour.”

“Shit, really?” Gerard asked, checking the time on his phone. Sure enough, he was right. So Mikey probably wasn’t totally worried yet. Maybe there was a god. “Do you need a ride, Patrick?” Gerard asked, trying the man’s name out.

“Sure… um, what’s your name?”

“Gerard. I’m Gerard.”

“Okay, Gerard, thanks.” With that, they headed to Gerard’s car, and he cranked up the heat to fight the cold they’d been standing in for forever.

“Do you mind if I call my brother while we drive? I was supposed to bring home a pizza, so he’s probably waiting for me.”

“Of course, go ahead.”

Gerard took a deep breath, dialing the only number he knew by heart. In one and a half rings, Mikey’s voice flooded across the line. “Gee, where’ve you been? I’m starving!”

“Listen Mikey, are you sitting?”

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” Boy was he scared now.

“Uh, the bank got held up. Everything’s okay and no one got hurt, so it’s all good now.”

“WHAT THE FUCK GERARD? HOW IS THAT OKAY? DID THEY HAVE GUNS? YOU COULD’VE DIED!”

“Thanks, mom, but I’m okay. Yeah they had guns, but they didn’t use them.”

“Thank fuck. Are you coming home?”

“Actually, there’s a guy who was there with me and he needed a ride. I promise, I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

“Okay, Gee. Stay safe.”

“Will do. Love you, Mikey.” Gerard hung up and sat his phone down with a sigh. “He took that better than I thought.”

“Good,” Patrick said, yawning.

They spent the rest of the ride with no words beside the occasional direction from Patrick. Gerard could feel nervous energy pouring from the man, and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold his hand. Considering they’d met only an hour ago, however, that seemed inappropriate. Eventually, they made it back to a dark, one-story house.

“Great,” Patrick sighed as they pulled up, “he’s not even home yet.”

“What’s wrong?”

Patrick hesitated before answering, “This is so stupid… it’s just… I didn’t really want to stay home alone… after that…”

“Oh. Well I can stay a few minutes if you want to call Pete again and wait till he gets here.”

“Okay, but i’d feel bad leaving you out here, come on inside.” Patrick stepped out of the car, standing to his full, short height. Gerard followed him up to the door, gut twisting. If this turned out like any porno that Gerard had seen, EVER (don’t judge, you watch them too), he and Patrick were about to get it on. And then Pete would walk in and be all mad until Gerard sucked his di-

“So, just… make yourself at home? I hate when people say that, it makes me think I can strip and eat cheetos and watch netflix with my feet on the table and… I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

“Nah, I always talk too much when I’m nervous.” And think too apparently, Gerard said, fighting the feeling in his stomach. He did, however, as Patrick suggested and took a seat at the kitchen table. Patrick went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, sitting one in front of Gerard and opening the other for himself. They sat in silence for a time, just breathing.

Gerard was first to speak, “Are you alright, Patrick? You seemed… anxious at the bank.”

Patrick cocked his head at the man before responding, “Of course I was anxious, we could’ve been killed!”

“No! I mean… yeah, but… well, Mikey has panic attacks sometimes so I thought maybe you were having one too. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Patrick stared down at his water for some time, and Gerard felt like he’d crossed a line. He pulled out his phone, texting Mikey that they were waiting. Mikey responded with the “okay” hand emoji. 

“I did.” Gerard looked up to see that Patrick was looking him in the eyes. “I used to get them a lot, but Pete kind of helped with that. I kind of forgot what it was like.” Patrick looked down sadly, scraping his toe across the linoleum of the floor.

“So…,” Gerard said awkwardly, “how long have you and Pete been together?”

Patrick looked up, shocked. “Oh, no! We’re not… together. we’re just roommates. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. In fact, I’m actually gay. Oh god, why did I just say that.” Finally, the door opened and a flustered man with bleach blonde hair ran in.

“Patrick! Man, are you alright?” Pete asked, tossing his keys on the counter and pulling Patrick into a hug. “That must’ve been awful.”

“Yeah it was pretty scary,” Patrick said as Pete pulled away. “But Gerard helped me stay calm.”

“Gera-” Pete’s voice broke off as he made eye contact with the other man in the room. Gerard smiled and gave a little wave. Pete smiled, saying, “Thanks, man.”

“Sure thing,” Gerard answered happily. He looked between the two of them before his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'Gee? Where are you?' from Mikey.

“Uh, I gotta get going now,” Gerard said, heading towards the door. “Nice meeting you guys.”

“Wait!” Patrick called, going after him. “I mean, we just went through a life or death experience with each other and you want to leave?”

“Sorry. Mikey needs me.” He thought for a few seconds before speaking again. “You got a pen and paper I can use?”

~~~~~

As Gerard drove off in the dark, Patrick unfolded the post-it he’d just handed to him.

'Guess what? I’m bi. Call me. Gerard Way'

Patrick worked immediately on memorizing the phone number below.


End file.
